


The Royal Engagement

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage agency, Modern Royalty, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Tension, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Baekhyun went to school on a basically normal day for him...Well at least it was supposed to be normal...If not for the fact that strange men dressed in black suits were now chasing after him sprouting some nonsense about him being engaged to someone of high importance...Someone like Crown Prince Park Chan Yeol...





	1. 00. Marry Me! Marriage Agency

_~The Previous Year~_

Hands excitedly typed away at a computer's keyboard as the person typing in the information laughed manically with glee. A tongue slipping out if their mouth as the joy of a bright future for the young man they were secretly trying to help began to blossom before their very eyes. Yes, by this time next year when Baekhyun reaches the legal age of 18 he will be in for a rude awakening.

_**Name** : Byun Baekhyun_

_**Date of Birth** : May 6_

_**Age** : 17_

_**Small Bio** : a high school student who is afraid of growing old and dying alone_

_**Spousal Type** : tall, handsome, and willing to settle down right away_

_**Specific Note(s)** : do not start marital search until he is the legal age of 18_

** _[www.Seekmyfiance.com](http://www.Seekmyfiance.com) _ **

_ A representative of the company will make sure to get in touch with you to make your first appointment. Thank you for accepting our services. Have a wonderful day! _

 

Congratulations are in order Byun Baekhyun!


	2. 01. Retrieving the Royal Fiancé

_~The Following Year~_

Baekhyun woke up early to start his day like any other Monday morning. Except for the fact that it was his 18th birthday. He groggily climbed out of his bed heading in to his bathroom to take a much needed shower in order to wake himself up fully. He yawned opening the bathroom door, closing it behind him as he walked towards the tub bending down to turn on the tap.

Standing up straight once again, he made his way over to the bathroom sink glancing at his reflection in the mirror. His silky black locks glistening in the unruly mess it had became while he was sleeping the night before. He let out a bored sigh before he turned the tap to begin washing his face. Once he decided that his face was clean enough, he cut off the water then waltzed back over to the tub removing his clothes from his body before stepping in to the warm waters under the showerhead.

"Baekkie, I placed your school uniform out on your bed for you so when you're done showering come downstairs and eat you're birthday breakfast with me." Mrs. Byun said peeking her head through the bathroom door to speak to her son while he was still taking his morning shower.

"Birthday? it's not my birt-" Baekhyun not fully understanding why his mother had brought up his birthday that hadn't even arrived yet before his mother cut him off from saying anything further. Did I forget to mention that he forgot his own birthday?

"Don't tell me that you were so preoccupied with your schooling that you forget your own birthday for the second year in a row? Byun Baek Hyun, I'm surprised at you!" Mrs. Byun scowled with the roll of the eyes at her sometimes forgetful son.

"OH MY GOSH! It's the 6th of May! Why didn't you tell me sooner you old Ahjumma!" Baekhyun shouted out with recognition once he realized that he'd miscalculated his own birthday thinking that it wasn't for another week or so.

"YAH! Who are you calling an old Ahjumma? I can still whip you if I want to!" Mrs. Byun grimaced back at her son even thought she knew he couldn't see her fake insulted expression.

"Yea-yeah, but you won't. Now get out of the bathroom so I finish my shower time, Umma!" Baekhyun laughed knowing that his mother wasn't going to let him live this year down at all because of his forgetfulness and miscalculations like the previous year he'd done it.

"Be at the table in no less than five minutes or I''m eating your breakfast." Mrs. Byun chuckled leaving the bathroom only to end up coughing as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Baekhyun finished taking his shower getting out of the tub. He shut off the water wrapping a towel protectively around his body. He left the bathroom entering his cold bedroom. He walked over to his bed drying himself off in order for him to get dressed for school. He then dressed then grabbed his school bag hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his mother.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAEKKIE!" Mrs. Byun shouted beaming proudly with delight happy to be able share her only son's birthday with him. The said boy dropped his school bag on the floor next to the kitchen door with his newfound excitement.

"Strawberry shortcake Pancakes? Thank you so much Umma! You're the best!" Baekhyun wailed running up to his mother at the sight of the food she'd presented to him on his special day. He hugged her tight holding her close to him while he inhaled her calming natural honeydew scent.

"Anything for my baby!" Mrs. Byun broke out in to cheerful laugher at the excited expression upon her son's beautiful face.

"UMMAAA! I'm not a baby anymore!" Baekhyun whined forming a pout upon his pretty rose pink lips.

"Yeah, tell that to someone who believes you. Now hurry up and eat before you are late for school." Mrs. Byun said with sarcasm lacing in her voice.

"I- can't I just stay home for my birthday?" Baekhyun asked with the flutter of his pretty lush eyelashes trying to slyly get what he wanted but his mother was having none of it.

"Food now, school after." Mrs. Byun playfully glared at her skillfully sly son's behavior.

"Aw, Umma, you're no fun at all." Baekhyun pouted once more before he began to eat the birthday breakfast his precious mother had made for him.

"So I've been told." Mrs. Byun giggled sweetly as she admired her blooming little boy grow in to a beautiful young flower.

After eating breakfast, Baekhyun got up from the kitchen table. He picked up his school bag from off the floor by the kitchen door walking over to his mother. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving her to herself in their house. Trying not to be late for school, he happily run all the way there, pumped up for the day up ahead of him.

When he arrived to school he had only a few minutes to spear before he was considered late. Beaming ecstatically at that notion, he was about to enter the school building when an unfamiliar female voice called out to him,

"Byun Baek Hyun, please come with us right now."

"Why should I do that? I don't even know you people. I mean you could be lunatics trying to kidnap me and sell me in to the drug trade." Baekhyun reforged after turning to face the unknown woman. He took notice of the men dressed in black suits standing eerily still behind her as she spoke with him.

"I think the term you were looking for was sex trade, your highness." she chuckled at Baekhyun's wrong use of the words 'drug trade'.

"Why are you addressing me so formally and as if I am a part of Korea's royal family?" Baekhyun asked suspicious of her and the men standing on her side while he had no one on his end.

"My apologies, I have forgotten myself, your highness. You are officially engaged to someone of high importance... the Crown Prince of Korea to be exact." she apologized sincerely taking a slight bow before the latter whose eyes had widen at the mention of 'engaged' and 'Crown Prince' placed in the very sentence with 'you' in it.

"YAH! You really expect me to believe that nonsense! As if I would be ever be the fiancé of Crown Prince Park Chan Yeol." Baekhyun scowled unable to believe a word of what she was telling him. Him, in engaged to a Prince? Yeah, right, he sighed when he heard the late bell chime inside of the school building, "Aw, dang it! Now I'm late for school because of your shenanigans!"

"Right now my priority is to get you to the Prince in one piece whether you want me to or not. Your attending school for today is completely out of the question." she replied back to his determined sounding words.

"We'll see about that, you crazy lady!" Baekhyun taunted her before taking off in to a sprint inside of the school's main building catching her off of her guard.

She sighed deeply in frustration, "We don't have time for this! Chase after him! NOW!"

Baekhyun continued to run. He was upset. This was supposed to be a basically normal day for him. Well at least it was supposed to be normal. If not for the fact that strange men dressed in black suits were now chasing after him sprouting some nonsense about him being engaged to someone of high importance...

Someone like Crown Prince Park Chan Yeol...

Yeah, right that was completely unbelievable! As if he'd ever fall for such lies. He had to get home in order to clear everything up with his mother's help. Yes, that should work. Who wouldn't believe a mother's truthful words?


	3. 02. The Royal Couple's First Meeting

Baekhyun made it home after managing to elude the men in suits but was shocked to find a man dressed in famous name brand clothes he'd never seen before standing in front of his home. A gasp of surprise left his mouth when the man turned around to actually face him. It was none other than the Crown Prince himself, Park Chan Yeol. He was glaring darkly at Baekhyun. In Baekhyun's terrible opinion, he thought he was glaring darkly at him. Yet, unfortunately for him, he was not.

"So your my long awaited fiancé? Wow! Not bad for a commoner. You're kinda pretty for a guy." Chanyeol said trying to be nice and compliment his future wife like his bestfriend had told him to do. However him being the kind of person he is, a compliment never came out as one coming from out of his mouth. He had already blatantly insulted his soon-to-be bride without even meaning to.

"H-how dare you say that to me? Besides you've got the wrong guy. I am not your so called fiancé so leave my family's property right now!" Baekhyun huffed out of anger and insult to his person before he ignored the Prince's presence altogether.

After all that was said, he walked right past the Prince up to the front door. He opened the front door to their home and entered heading straight for the kitchen because he knew that his mother was still in there. It was her favored placed to relax in the entire house.

"UMMA! Umma!" Baekhyun called for his mother interrupting her reading session.

"Baekkie? What are you doing back home? Shouldn't you be in class by now?" Mrs. Byun probed him placing her book down upon the kitchen table.

"I can't do that with strange men in black suits chasing after me and the Crown Prince claiming that I am his fiancé!" Baekhyun cried running in to his mother's arms like a big whiny baby to feel her warmth and gather much needed comfort from her.

"Oh, gosh! They came today. Wow the Marry Me! Marriage agency I signed you up for doesn't joke around when it comes to fixing matches for marriages up, now does it?" Mrs. Byun excitedly exclaimed pulling herself away from her son's embrace to trace his reaction to her surprise on his beautiful face.

"WHAT! You sighed me up for a marriage arrangement service! Mother how could you!" Baekhyun gaped at his mother with wide eyes of shock and slight betrayal.

"Well you were the one crying your eyes out about dying old and alone, so as your mother whose future grand parenthood is being threatened, I thought to fix all that." Mrs. Byun heartily laughed much to Baekhyun's distaste at the predicament she'd placed him in.

"By signing me up with the Marry Me! Marriage agency?" Baekhyun asked sarcastically with the roll of his eyes in his annoyance wih what his life has now recently become.

"Why argue about it now, Baekkie? My goodness, look at you whining about being engaged to a Royal Prince no less!" Mrs. Byun beamed clasping her hands to her chest joyously at the thought of her only child and son marrying a faerie tale like Prince in real time.

"So, I am allowed to whine when that same Prince is a complete jackass to me!" Baekhyun whined with a pout on his lips remembering how rude the Prince had been when he'd first been forced to meet him after being kidnapped from his school earlier that morning.

That's when a deep baritone voice cut in to their conversation like a sharp pointed blade,

"Is that so, my future Princess, Byun Baek Hyun?"

At the sound of the Crown Prince's voice Baekhyun stiffened too afraid to turn around and face the other male. He glanced at his mother with a warning glare that went straight over her head when she stood up from the table to greet the royal boy. So with a fretfully annoyed sigh, Baekhyun faced the cheekily smiling Crown Prince.

"Umma? What are you doing?" Baekhyun shrieked at his mother's polite actions towards the Crown Prince of Korea.

"What does it look like?" Mrs. Byun deadpanned giving her son a quizzical look.

"Yes, Baekkie. What does it look like? She's greeting her future son-in-law of course." Chanyeol mocked Baekhyun just to see the younger's clear irritation with him. The younger glared at him scoffing at the nickname the elder had suddenly and rudely governed him when he had no right to. Fiancé or not!

"Oh, you boys are so cute. Well, I'll take my leave now-" Mrs. Byun beamed standing up from the kitchen table as she began cleaning it off.

"What do you mean you'll take you're leave now?" Baekhyun questioned his mother raising his eyebrows at her words watching her walk away from the table to grab her purse.

"I have to get more groceries to prepare our dinner for tonight and the both of you have some important things to talk about. See you later Chanyeol, behave yourself. Byun. Baek. Hyun." Mrs. Byun warned her son with a underlining glare for show.

"Tell one of my men where you want to go and they will take you there. Have a good shopping trip Ommani!" Chanyeol replied in a polite manner as Mrs. Byun left them alone in her kitchen then he turned his attention on his beloved fiancé walking towards him creepily when he began to speak to him again, "We do have a lot to talk about, my pretty fiancé."

"Yah! Stay away! Stay right where you are! Besides that, don't ever call me that again. I didn't sign up for that marriage arrangement service. Remember?" Baekhyun said backing up from the determined man coming towards him with his hands in front of him waving slightly up and down as if he were gesturing for a dog to sit.

"Well, neither did I but why should I complain when I have such a pretty little thing for my fiancé?" Chanyeol smirked now standing right in front of his terrified fiancé. Loving the soft shudders it induced from the younger's lithe form.

"W-who sighed you up? The King?" Baekhyun managed out a question trying to distract the man from his determined obligation.

"No, my bestfriend did, as a joke for my birthday I should say-" Chanyeol chuckled interrupting him as he spoke while reaching out a hand to take Baekhyun's own much smaller one in his hold. A hand he might add that was way softer than he'd first thought. It got him wondering if the rest of his fiancé's body was just as soft as that said hand.

"See, that's a perfect example of why you should complain. This was just all a joke and now that I know that, we can get this all straightened out with the company." Baekhyun said frantically whilst he tried to pull his hand out of the elder's suddenly tight hold.

"That would be easy for us, if for one, your own mother didn't sign you up for the agency and my father had not found out about what that bastard I call my bestfriend had done." Chanyeol further explained using Baekhyun's hand against him in order to pull him in to his embrace.

"So we're stuck in this tight." Baekhyun enquired with much sarcasm not wanting to hear anymore of what Chanyeol had to say. He looked away from him dreading every word already spoken between them.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are stuck like this for now." Chanyeol answered him whilst using his free hand to cup beneath the younger's chin turning his head back to face him but Baekhyun still refused to look in to his eyes then he gave a gentle whisper of, "Look at me, Crown Princess Byun Baek Hyun."

"For now... because I'm going to find away to get us out of this without us having to end up getting a royal divorce." Baekhyun whispered back finally looking up to lock gazes with the determined Crown Prince. Chanyeol's current words now locked inside of his head. 'Crown Princess Byun Baek Hyun' words that he would hear the latter say at their wedding ceremony when it would end and they were finally married. Baekhyun shuddered at the thought of being connected to the Crown Prince forever in marriage.

"You do know that I'm not going make this situation any easier for you, right?" Chanyeol said raising an eyebrow up at his fiancé in a very cheeky manner.

Baekhyun grimaced at that, finally pushing Chanyeol away from him, taking his hand back from him and breaking their weird staring off contest. Chanyeol laughed at that, watching as the younger walked away from him uttering words beneath his breath thinking that Chanyeol would not hear them but he had,

"Of course you won't, because you're a royal jerk after all, your highness..."


	4. 03. Meeting the Royal Family

Baekhyun whined for the thousandth time as he was forced to try on clothing after clothing inside of the boutique that Prince Chanyeol had personally chosen for him. Apparently, the Royal family, also known as Chanyeol's parents and other known family members, wanted to meet with him and his mother before they would decide to set a date for their wedding. Not that Baekhyun was in complete agreement with their entire situation.

It wasn't like he had asked to be paired up with the Prince of Korea. He didn't understand why he had to make such a great impression on them when he didn't even want to marry the stupid Prince. He scoffed at Chanyeol who was too busy having fun dressing him up like a dress up doll.

"That's enough, buddy! I am taking charge of what I will wear to see your family because this outfit is a complete no in my fashion book." Baekhyun screeched at the elder once he stepped out of the boutique's dressing room wearing an expensive salmon colored buttonup shirt with plain black slacks. Just thinking about what he had on almost made him vomit up what his mother had made him for breakfast. It was a fashion nightmare!

"What is in your fashion book, Baek?" Chanyeol asked with a scoff at the younger boy's defiant words.

"Simplisticity. Watch and learn, Mr. Princy. I will show you my simplisticity with style." Baekhyun replied as he walked around the store with Chanyeol's curious eyes on him.

He began grabbing a few articles of clothing here and there before he went back inside of the dressing room. Baekhyun stepped back out once he was completely dressed in a soft baby blue expensive fleece-like sweater that was a size or two too big for him and falling from off of his left shoulder with a pair nice fitted blue washed skinny jeans on his lower body.

Chanyeol exclaimed on a chuckle, "Wow, you really do look like an adorable little puppy in those clothes!"

To Chanyeol he looked like an adorable Angel. His soon-to-be adorable Angel. The Prince couldn't wait to lay claim over his beautiful fiancé. At least then he wouldn't have to share him with anyone else. At that thought, Chanyeol inwardly smirked.

"Puppy? Why would you call me a puppy? I feel more like a kitten." Baekhyun questioned the Prince with a irritated glance his way.

"Why do you feel like a kitten?" Chanyeol asked confused by his fiancé's response back to him.

"Because right now, I just want to rip your stupid Royal face off for forcing me to go shopping with you. You do know I already own a full closet if my own clothes, right?" Baekhyun hissed back out his reply glaring at his moronic fiancé.

"Yes, I do! Jeeze! I'm sorry that I even bothered to ask! Is that outfit all that you want out of this boutique before we go and meet with my family?" Chanyeol apologized back to his glaring fiancé sourly before mentioning the reason for them being at the boutique in first place.

"Yeah, because this place is too expensive for me and I have already decided in my mind that I am never ever coming back here. Like ever!" Baekhyun sassed heading back inside of the dressing room to remove his choice of clothes for the evening.

"Expensive? This is cheapest place that I could find-" Chanyeol started to defend his choice in store with a frown creasing his forehead just as Baekhyun interrupted him when he was speaking.

"News flash, Mr. Princy! If you want to ever take me shopping again, take me to Walmart or some place like that. That's clothes for less. What normal people like me call cheap." Baekhyun snorted at the confused and defensive Prince in return.

"Yea-yeah, Princess, let's just go. We still have to get you prepared for later today, in other aspects-" Chanyeol huffed back still resolute on what he had already stated to Baekhyun before.

"Like what?" Baekhyun scoffed quirking a perfect eyebrow up at his dim-witted fiancé.

"Like your terrible choice in hair color for one." Chanyeol spat out ony serving to vex his already disgruntled fiancé even further by his word choice and the insulting of his person yet again.

"Yah! What's wrong with my hair color? I was born with this hair color! It runs in my family, thank you very much, you Royal jerk!" Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol wanting to smack the rude Prince around a bit with his rising anger with the elder man.

"Just c'mon, there's no time for you be late for your first appointment." Chanyeol sighed undeterred by Baekhyun's words at all.

"First appointment?" Baekhyun probed him since it was his first time since the elder had came to his mother's house to get him that he'd heard Chanyeol say anything about more things they would have to do in order for him to be ready to meet his future family members.

"Yeah, we've got a long day of appointments ahead of us. This is going be so fun. For me at least." Chanyeol laughed teasingly as he walked off heading outside of the boutique leaving Baekhyun inside to mull over what he had just said to him.

"Park Chan Yeol! I am going to kill you! Just you wait!" Baekhyun hissed once he got what the elder was just saying following the elder outside to his awaiting car. He climbed inside with his shopping bags in his hold taking his place next to Chanyeol on the seat as the car door was shut behind him by their driver.

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol putting his shopping bags on the floor of the car crossing his arms over his chest with an peeved snort. At that, Chanyeol chortled at his cute fiancé, "You're so cute when you are upset with me."

With another irritated glare sent Chanyeol's way, Baekhyun had decided to completely ignore the elder for the reminder of the day or at least until they had to officially meet with Chanyeol's family. In front of the Royal family he would appear to be the most perfect, well behaved, and respectful character they would ever have the chance to meet in this lifetime.

The rest of the morning Baekhyun was spoiled like a Princess. Although he kept ignoring the pouting giant of a Prince the entire time because he was still mad at him. At Baekhyun's displayed silent treatment, Chanyeol had decided to gain his revenge later that night after Baekhyun and his mother met with his family. He was going to show Baekhyun his place in their little union tonight, the Crown Prince smirked at that thought. This was going to be so much fun.

On their way to the main palace, Chanyeol scooped up his dazzling mother-in-law from her home. All three of them sat in the limousine together with Baekhyun whining to his mother about Chanyeol's teasing remarks of his person. It was almost fifteen minutes later when they arrived to the massive sized palace.

Chanyeol hurried out of the limousine to escort his mother-in-law out before he tried to attend to his glaring fiancé. Who in turn had refused his help by choosing to exist the limousine on his own. That however did not deterred the Prince from placing his hand at the small of his back when he began leading them inside of the said palace.

He led his soon-to-be family to the Royal parlour where his birth family awaited their arrival. Upon entering the area, Baekhyun and his mother bowed graciously to the Royal family with the Queen coming over to greet them with open arms. She gave each a hug in turn before smacking Chanyeol upon the back of his head. The latter pouted at his mother but she only rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"So this is my future daughter-in-law, Byun Baek Hyun, in the flesh, huh?" King Park said when his wife pulled away from the Byun family giving Baekhyun a once over in his adorable baby blue fleece-like sweater falling from off of his left shoulder that appeared to be a size too big for him and the nice fitted blue washed skinny jeans he had chosen to wear for the evening.

She excitedly had to hold herself back from pinching his cheeks at his adorableness. It was almost too much for her poor heart to deal with. It wasn't fair for a person too be so cute! She had to silently praised the marriage agency for picking someone so perfect for their son.

"Ah, Appa? my fiancé's a boy, not a girl. Or did you forget?" Chanyeol snorted glaring at his father for sightly insulting his fiancé's person in front of him. He was only allowed to do that!

"Oh, I didn't forget because we all know that your beautiful fiancé will be the girl in between the two of you. Am I right?" King Park teased seeing that he had indeed upset his son and made Baekhyun a bit unhinged by his teasing. If his pink face was anything to go by.

"Appa! Stop it! You're going to get me killed!" Chanyeol whined as his father continued to tease his fiancé who was currently blushing like a bright red cherry at the King's teasing words. Too much cute and adorableness for Chanyeol to look at! It was a cuteness overload! Oh, no! His racing heart!

"Oh, hush! Our little Baekhyunnie would never do such a thing to you. Right, Baekkie?" Queen Park retorted grimacing at her son and his father with the partial shake of her head then she addressed Baekhyun in turn.

"N-no, your highness." Baekhyun politely answered back with his shyness and embarrassment lacing in his voice. Both he and Chanyeol knew what he'd just said was a total lie but who would tell their future in-laws that you would kill their only son? A crazy person, that's who!

"Ha! I have that totally recorded that just incase you do try to change your mind and decide to finally kill me." Chanyeol smirked tossing up his cellphone in the palm of his hand letting his fiancé know that he had recorded his response for future safety issues if he were to ever need it. Baekhyun inwardly scoffed at his dumbass fiancé. As if he couldn't find a way in to his phone to delete that recording. How stupid could the giant be? Real stupid apparently!

"Park Chan Yeol! I will kill you if you do not shut up whilst I am chatting with my sweet daughter-in-law. And Baekhyun darling you can call me Ommani. We're family after all, dear." Queen Park hissed at her son who was still celebrating his newfound little victory over his petite fiancé before addressing Baekhyun in turn.

"O-of course O-Ommani." Baekhyun stammered in a cute seraphic manner over his own tongue when he spoke to the Queen again making everyone chuckle at his precious behavior.

"Oh, my Baekkie is just too precious, is he not?" Mrs. Byun cooed at her son wrapping an arm around his shoulder embracing him from the side as he blushed even more if that were possible. He sighed inwardly. Why couldn't parents be less embarrassing than they already were?

"You're so right about that Umma Byun. How about we head out for some tea in the drawing room?" Queen Park said cheerfully agreeing with Baekhyun's mother before offering for her to drink some tea with them before dinner would be served.

"I say, let's do it!" Mrs. Byun said giving in to the Queen's offer. She released her hold on her son taking the excited Queen's arm instead as they walked out of the room leaving Baekhyun behind to fend for himself.

"Why don't you show your fiancé around for a while Chanyeol until dinner starts whilst we have some tea." King Park suggested following behind the giggling women that will now be occupying his life from now on.

At his father's words Chanyeol smirked in Baekhyun's direction walking over to his befuddled fiancé, "What a brilliant idea father. Come on Baek, I want to show you my bedroom first."


	5. 04. The Crown Prince's Royal Seduction

Baekhyun backed away with warning eyes already seeing the vengeful look in the elder's own. He was about to yell at him when Chanyeol scooped him up in his embrace carrying him off from the parlour after their parents had left them in the room alone together. He carried him to up the staircase and down the hallway leading up to his bedroom.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he took his fiancé over to his bed tossing the younger boy down upon it. Chanyeol hovered over him leaning down far enough that their lips were just a breath away as he held the latter's wrists high above his head upon the bed. He pressed his lips to the corner of Baekhyun's lips feeling him shiver against him when he began to move them upon his soft flesh until they finally rest at Baekhyun's neck.

He licked the side of Baekhyun's neck feeling him quiver at his gentle touch before he parted from him with truthfully mocking words, "You want me, Baek. Your response to me shows me that."

"W-what! T-that's fair! I'm already ticklish there-" Baekhyun grumbled glaring at his perverted fiancé. He was shocked that the elder had such a side to him. He thought that the jerk was only a doofus and nothing else. Boy was he wrong about that!

"Oh, really. Good thing to know." Chanyeol chuckled bending his head back down to lick at Baekhyun's vulnerable neck even more with the younger gasping and moaning softly beneath him.

"C-chanyeol~" Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol slid a hand from one of his wrists down to his body underneath his sweater pressing his cold palm against his warm skin.

At that sound, Chanyeol brought his lips back up to Baekhyun's kissing him softly at first then harder with his growing hunger for the younger male. He pulled up Baekhyun's sweater revealing the unmarked flesh beneath it moving his hands all over his fiancé's bare torso as he slipped his exploring tongue inside of Baekhyun's parted mouth. In response to Chanyeol's ministrations, Baekhyun's body perfectly folded in to the latter's.

"Ah-ah~ C-chan~ ah~ not there~" Baekhyun cried out once again when Chanyeol's lips found one of his nipples after he'd removed his bothersome sweater from off his body. He wailed beneath him every time his tongue lapped and swirled over the erect pink buds of either of his now sensitized nipples.

Chanyeol's hand continued to sensually explore his delicately sensitive fiancé's body while he marked any spot clear of his claim until the younger was writhing with want beneath his touch. He was just about to remove Baekhyun's skinny jeans as well when the door to his bedroom was pushed open. At the sound, Chanyeol hurriedly covered up his fiancé from any unwanted prying eyes turning his own gaze to his bedroom door to see who had interrupted their intimate session to find his annoying bestfriend Kim Jongin standing there gazing at them knowingly.

"My Gosh, Chanyeol! You just couldn't wait until your wedding night to ravish your bride, eh?" Jongin scoffed at the sight of his bestfriend trying to cover up his fiancé's naked chest from his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jongin?" Chanyeol hissed at him, pressing his body over Baekhyun's some more.

"Auntie sent me to make sure you weren't doing anything funny to Baekhyun and to tell you that dinner is served, but it looks like you already skipped straight to dessert with your fiancé as the main course. Just to let you know that when Auntie kills you for that, I get your bedroom." Jongin scowled back feeling sorry for the poor boy that had been matched up to his perverted bestfriend. Royalty or not.

"Just get out! Your presence is embarrassing my fiancé already enough! We'll be down in a few minutes, goddamit!" Chanyeol glowered in return only wanting to keep Jongin from seeing anything that was not meant for his eyes.

"Okay, but if you take too long we'll all know that you're still doing strange things to him!" Jongin warned him one last time resulting in the Prince yelling his old nickname back at him in anguish.

"Let me guess? He was the friend that set you up with the marriage agency." Baekhyun probed when Chanyeol finally moved from off him.

"Yeah, you could say that the idiot led me straight to you. Now give me another kiss before we leave." Chanyeol said trying to get the younger to kiss him but much to his dismay, Baekhyun denied him what he wanted.

"Not gonna happen you pervert! You already tried to deflower me before we are to even get married." Baekhyun puffed out turning away from Chanyeol as he pouted in despair.

"So I'm guessing that this is the first and last time that I am going to be able to touch you until we are married? Am I right?" Chanyeol huffed out mischievously with a snarky smile covering his lips as he waited for his fiancé's reply on the subject.

"You can bet on that, Mr. Princy!" Baekhyun scowled out unknowingly playing right in to his perverted fiancé's hands.

Chanyeol smirked at his fiancé's words before pouncing on him, "Wrong answer, Byun Baek Hyun."

They fell to the bed again. Chanyeol hovered over Baekhyun deciding to give him a chaste kiss upon his lips instead catching the younger completely off guard with it. Afterwards he sat up handing Baekhyun's sweater back to him.

"Get dressed. We'll finish this another time. Marriage or not." Chanyeol said getting up from the bed then walking up to the door to leave the bedroom.

Baekhyun glared at the door whilst he hurriedly dressed in his sweater again. He got off the bed leaving the bedroom behind, Chanyeol who was standing in the hallway waiting for him. He smirked at the red blotch of skin at the crook of his fiancé's pale-skinned neck. A nice job, if he says so himself. Hopefully Baekhyun doesn't notice it for a long while. Who was he kidding, he wanted the younger to notice his mark on him!

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand leading him back down the staircase. He then led them to the Royal dinner area where their family was already seated awaiting their arrival. He pulled out a chair for Baekhyun next to his mother and the latter sat down with Chanyeol going to sit across from him and next to Jongin.

"Oh, Baekhyun honey, make sure to carry some concealer for the next time Channie wants to be a pervert towards your person!" Queen Park said giving her now embarrassed future son-in-law some helpful advice when it came to her perverted son. Chanyeol proudly smirked at his mother's notice.

"O-of course, thank you so much for your kind advice, O-ommani." Baekhyun replied, face burning with his embarrassment. He glanced over at Chanyeol with a dark glare touching a hand to his neck where the hickey marked his flesh, unknowingly.

"I tell ya, kids these days! OUCH! Yah! What was that for?" Jongin sneered in response to what Chanyeol had done to Baekhyun with the shake of his head before Chanyeol smacked him upside the head.

"For your unwanted input." Chanyeol growled softly leaning back in his chair as he completely ignored Baekhyun's dark glare.

"Park. Chan. Yeol." King Park hissed out his son's name with a warning tone putting an end to the argument about to brew between the two bestfriends.

"Okay, let's eat everyone! Because I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling a bit famished!" Queen Park said just as the food was served to them.

Everyone ate with Baekhyun sending glares of death towards his fiancé's direction every time he tried to play footsy with him underneath the dining room table. Occasionally, Jongin and the King would tease the young engaged couple whilst their mothers' happily conversed about future the plans for the wedding. Other than that, the evening went perfectly fine.

Or at least it did until the King broke the news that Baekhyun would have to live with Chanyeol until the wedding day but that wasn't the worse part. No, the worse part was that they would not be living in the palace with Chanyeol's parents and the safety he would've had from his parents being there with them from their perverted son. Now thirty minutes later, they stood in front of a condominium with their family standing behind them urging them inside.

Everyone entered the home after the engaged couple had, finding the condominium to be larger than they all were expecting. It was the perfect home for a young couple starting out in everyone's opinion except for Baekhyun. He on the other hand was freaking out on the inside. His thoughts jumbled out on the fact that he would no longer be a virgin before he even said I do. Inwardly, he sighed, saying an early good-bye to his virtue.

"You've been quiet since we have arrived here and I want to know what you think of this place, Baek?" Chanyeol asked walking up to him and wrapping Baekhyun up in his embrace from behind.

"What can I say other than, it's a very nice start for us." Baekhyun retorted finally giving his monotonous sounding opinion on their new dwellings.

Then Chanyeol placed his chin in the crook of the latter's neck whispering to him so that he was the only one that could hear his words, "Don't worry Baek. I won't ravish you as soon as we are moved in here. I deeply respect what you said earlier."

"Really?" Baekhyun foolishly smiled at that remark not truly getting the meaning of Chanyeol's words until he spoke to him again bursting his little bubble of delight.

"I'll just wait a week later for that." Chanyeol chuckled licking gingerly at the side of his neck for emphasizes on his words. Baekhyun shivered at Chanyeol's touch before he pulled himself out of his embrace to chop the pervert over the head. He walked away with a peeved snort heading towards their exploring parents and Jongin.

"Guess, you made your fiancé upset with you again." Jongin teased Chanyeol only to receive a dark look and a threat from the latter.

"Shut it, Jongin, or I'll make sure that you could never be with Kyungsoo. Ever." Chanyeol snarled back at his stupid bestfriend.

"Jeeze! Touché much." Jongin snorted out a laugh with his hands up in a offensive manner.

"Yes, especially when I'm not receiving any love myself. Want to feel my pain, then just keep on talking, buddy." Chanyeol threatened him even more as he grimaced in his cold-shouldered fiancé's direction.

"If that's my punishment, then I think I'll be calling it a night." Jongin laughed again as he made his way over to the front door of the condominium.

"Leaving already, Jongin?" King Park asked spotting his adoptive-like son about to head out of the condominium.

"Yes, I'm afraid. My lover is probably at home waiting for me right now." Jongin gave a cheeky smile at the thought of his cute petite boyfriend waiting up at home for him in nothing but soft cotton made bath towel. The image alone had him excited to get home already.

"Lover, Jongin? I think it's about time you married Kyungsoo darling. He's probably distraught that you haven't even asked him yet and your bestfriend is all set to be married soon." Queen Park frowned at the word lover with displeasure scolding Jongin just like his own mother would.

"I know, Ommani. I'm all set up for it but only after Eggyeol here gets hitched first. Isn't that right, buddy ol' pal?" Jongin chortled truthfully while glancing at his bestfriend, a proud smile playing over his lips.

"Don't push it, Jongin. Just go home to Kyungsoo already." Chanyeol huffed out a warning to the fool once more.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Baekhyun, I'll bring my Kyunggie to see you some other time before your actual wedding." Jongin said taking that warning and running away with it before he then addressed Baekhyun.

"That would be just wonderful! We could all go shopping for the wedding together. Oh, Jongin please do bring Kyungsoo around more often." Queen Park excitedly replied in Baekhyun's stead before he could reply back to Jongin himself.

"As you wish, Ommani." Jongin gave in to the thrilled Queen before retorting a goodnight to everyone before he left for the night, "Later everyone!"

"Well, we should take our leave as well to allow the soon-to-be married couple to get used to the idea of living alone together." King Park spoke again after Jongin was officially gone from the condominium.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Baekkie darling. Okay?" Mrs. Byun said giving her precious baby a kiss on the cheek before she would leave with her future in-laws for the night.

"Okay Umma. Night everyone." Baekhyun replied to his mother then greeted them a parting farewell along side Chanyeol.

"Goodnight, boys. And don't you dare try to sleep with him before your wedding night, Park Chan Yeol!" they all said as they walked out of the front door together after Baekhyun had politely opened it for their departure.

Baekhyun blushed madly at the elders' accusing words as closed he the door behind their parents after they had all left, only speaking up when he noticed that his perverted fiancé was trying to sneak up behind him in order to jump him,

"Don't you even try it, Park. Chan. Yeol."


End file.
